The Legend of Two Geeks - Tome I
by EternalGivrali
Summary: Je marche dans cette rue. Mon amie nommée Eve m'a invitée chez elle pour une soirée gaming. Je continue d'avancer, seulement éclairée par des lanternes mourantes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre monde soit aussi proche du monde des jeux. En tout cas, maintenant j'en suis sûre. Ce monde existe et il se nomme : Hyrule ! Ocarina of Time / Twilight Princess
1. La console

Salut les gens ! Je me présente, EternalGivrali pour vous servir !

Alors, je vous le dis tout de suite, cette histoire est un délire et d'ailleurs j'ai eue une des conversations si dessous avec mon amie. D'ailleur, chose sympathique à dire, je suis Eve et c'est mon amie Melina l'héroïne. Bon, assez parler ! Je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre I - La console<em>

J'avance sur ces dalles de pierre, un pied après l'autre, la pluie tâche mon veston vert, mes yeux bruns fixe un bâtiment a deux pas de l'endroit où je me trouve. Mes mains toquent à la porte et sens que quelqu'un vint d'en saisir la poignée.  
>Mon amie m'ouvre, son visage rayonnant de joie à la simple vue de mon visage fatigué et de ma peau dorée. Elle me dit de rentrer et que l'on va s'amuser.<br>Jusque là, l'on pourrait dire que c'est une routine comme une autre, que ce jour était comme toutes soirées gamings doivent être, non ?  
>C'est ce que j'avais pensée quand mon amie, nommée Eve me fit la proposition de lui rendre visite. Elle avait déménagée dans une grande maison à deux rues de chez moi. Quand je suis entrée à l'intérieur, une bonne odeur de dinde et de marrons grillés flottait dans l'air, ce qui était normal vu que l'on approchait des fêtes de fins d'années.<br>« Tout va bien Melina ? » me demanda Eve, apparemment inquiète de ne pas me voir répondre.  
>Je lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant quelle ne me fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir pour atteindre le salon. Eve désigna le fauteuil poire dans la salle aux murs immaculés avant de sortir de la dite pièce. Vu que l'attente était longue, je détaillait l'endroit en lui lançant de temps en temps une remarque sur le fait qu'elle pourrait accélérer la cadence. Les murs étaient blancs, le parquet était presque invisible sous le magnifique tapis qui trônait dessus. Il y avait une table en cèdre en son centre accompagnée de deux chaises autour. Il y avait une petite télévision noire au bout de la salle sur une étagère entourée de cagettes pour y déposé des DVD de toutes sortes. Je fut interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée brusque et soudaine de mon amie dont la peau pâle était maintenant rosée et son souffle était saccadé.<br>« Désolée… Pour… L'attente...  
>- C'est rien. Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?<br>- Je suis allée chercher les bouteilles de soda au sous-sol et j'ai fais pas mal d'aller-retour… avoua-t-elle  
>- T'es vraiment pas sportive toi !<br>- ... Dit celle qui rate tout les cours de kendo.  
>- Faux ! T'en rate autant que moi !»<br>C'est sur ces répliques pas du tout cinglante que l'on est rentrées dans sa chambre. Pourquoi faire dans l'originalité ? Toujours des murs blancs, couverts de posters de jeux vidéos et de manga, un coin bureau où trônaient fièrement un ordinateur et une tablette graphique devant lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Eve c'était étalée de tout son long sur le lit. Celui-ci couina misérablement sous les soixante kilos de celle-ci.  
>Elle se saisit de sa console et m'invita à l'a rejoindre.<br>Je pose mon sac à terre et soudainement je lui pose une question que me trotte dans la tête:  
>« Ta mère est là ? lui demandai-je alors que je cherchais ma propre console dans le fouillis intersidérale qu'est mon sac<br>- Nope. Pas là de la journée. Que veux-tu ? "Boulot, boulot" ! me répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire  
>Je lui ai souri en retour, calmement pas comme â mon habitude diront certains mais je lui ai souri de toutes mes dents avant d'appuyer sur le bouton POWER de ma 3DS.<p>

* * *

><p>J'observais le parquet blanc (décidément, tout est blanc dans cette maison!) mais je fus interrompu dans ma ô combien grande réflexion par la voix de mon amie.<br>« Raaahh ! Je déteste ce donjon ! Ce crustacé… Il m'énerve ! ! »  
>Elle rageait contre un des mini-boss du ventre de Jabu-Jabu.<br>« Arrête de bouger ! Arrête de bouger ! » grognait-elle dans son coin tandis que le ton de sa voix se haussait.  
>« Ce serait plus simple de lui attacher les tentacules, non ? » proposais-je en pouffant.<br>Elle considérait la question puis me répondit sur un ton sarcastique : « Ah ah… Non.»  
>On a commencée à rigoler, à se moquer de l'autre quand elle perdait une vie, on s'envoyait des réponses : sarcastiques, trashs, sales… déplacées...<br>A un moment on a dériver vers le sujet de notre cours de SVT en passant par le questionnement du sens de la vie et de The walking dead et on se demande encore aujourd'hui comment on a fait :  
>« ... moi si mon gamins il est rouge et fripés dès qu'il sort bah, je le sacrifie au nom de satan. Au moins, on est sûre qu'il est vierge ! rigola-t-elle<br>- Tu veux sacrifier Elisa ? ! gloussais-je sans m'en rendre compte. Moi je sacrifie des bêtes sauvages !  
>- Ah oui. Et si tu trouve Link en loup, tu le sacrifie et il se transforme en humain "a poil évidemment", tu fais quoi ? fit-elle en minaudant.<br>-... Je le circoncit. rigolais-je encore plus fort  
>- Moi j'aurais coupé pas que la peau autour...<br>- T'es dégueulasse… ! ! je ne pouvais pas cachée mon visage amusé.  
>- Au fait, il y a un mois, j'ai trouvée une info interessente sur Zelda.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qui est aussi intéressent ?  
>- Le fait que le jeu n'a tout bonnement pas de fins.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Quand on a battu Ganon c'est terminer non ?  
>- Non. Si dans le jeu on se dirige vers un endroit particulier et en faisant une certaine manipulation, on passe en mode Extra-Hard. Plus difficile que le mode Master Quest et en plus, la map est nettement plus longue. C'est le vendeur de la boutique de jeux vidéos en face qui m'a renseigné.<br>- T'es sûre qu'il t'as pas dit des conneries ?  
>- Bah, pour être sûr il faut tester. Mais bon, je vois pas comment on peut faire cette manip'. Elle est assez dur...<br>- Je peux t'aider. C'est où ? »  
>C'est ainsi que l'on était l'une sur Twilight Princess et l'autre sur Ocarina of Time. Elle m'indiqua que le vendeur n'avait pas précisé le jeu donc, il valait mieux tester sur les deux en même temps. Eve était une spécialiste des jeux Zelda wii. Non pas que c'était une excellente joueuse mais disons qu'elle pouvait réciter le scénario des deux jeux qui sont sortit sur cette même console. Quant à moi, c'était plutôt les Zelda 3DS. J'adore l'adaptation d'Ocarina of Time dessus et avait finit le jeu à 100%.<br>D'après la brune assise à côté de moi, je devais me rendre à la forêt Kokiri, enfant, bruler mon bouclier et me rendre dans les bois perdus.  
>Une fois cela fait, on devait appuyer très rapidement sur START pour choisir une frame ou Link prend un coup et appuyer sur le bouton de défense pour utiliser un bouclier fictif… Je crois… Bref, après une certaine suite de manipulation, il faut mourir mais appuyer sur START au moment où Link s'agenouille. La suite est quasiment identique. J'ai penser que c'était une perte totale de temps mais une boîte de dialogue apparut. " Les ténèbres nous entoures. Cours et aide nous enfant des déesses ! Toi seule nous sauveras d'un cruelle destinée. "<br>Le message me surprit mais il ne me dit rien. Peut-être parce- qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées.  
>Je me suis retournée pour demander l'avis de Eve.<br>Je me retint de crier de surprise ou d'horreur.  
>Eve avait les bras à moitié dans la télévision, celle-ci affichait une éternelle neige. Mon amie se dématérialisait devant mes yeux. Elle essayait de hurler mais une masse noire dégoutante sortait de sa bouche tombant peu à peu sur le matelas. J'ai sauter littéralement sur sa jambe pour essayer de l'a retenir mais, mon pied ne bougeait plus. J'ai jeté un oeil derrière mon épaule avant de constater avec effroi que ma jambe se dématérialisait doucement pour disparaître dans l'écran de ma 3DS.<br>Horrifiée, je m'accrochais de plus en plus à la jambe de mon amie. Finalement, mon épaule fut à son tour partie vers un endroit dont je ne connais rien, me forçant à lâcher Eve, la seule chose qui retenait aussi bien elle que moi à cette réalité que nous chérissons tant.  
>Finalement, mon visage disparut lui aussi… Je suppose car la seule chose que je vois n'est autre que le noir complet...<br>Mais, bon sang, où suis-je ?  
>C'est ce que je me dis avant de ne plonger dans les abysses…<p>

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. A plus tard et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.<p> 


	2. La forêt kokiri

**Salut tout le monde ! Ravie que le premier chapitre vous plaise. C'est le but de l'histoire après tout.**

**Purplepanic : _Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que l'histoire va continuer de te plaire ! _**

**Leonie :_ Merci ! BEN ? Pour être honnête _, au tout départ, mon amie et moi on comptait mettre BEN mais, c'était incohérent. J'aurais jamais crue que quelqu'un le verrait... Bravo ! Je t'applaudis avec deux touches de clavier !**

**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous se doutes, The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas mais est possédé par Shigeru Miyamoto et Eijj Aonuma en partit sans parler de Koji Kondo au synthé se soir ! Bref, vous avez sous les yeux se que j'aurais fait à Zelda... Je dis ça parce que j'ai pas d'inspiration pour trouver un truc improbable à dire.**

* * *

><p>... J'ouvre doucement mes paupières, papillonnant des yeux. J'avais beau les sentir ouvert je ne voyais rien comme si j'était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Je sentais comme un poids sur ma poitrine, rendant ma respiration difficile. Je levais la tête, me cambrant de toute ma hauteur pour chercher la moindre lueur de lumière étouffée par les ténèbres m'entourant. Je ne sentais rien sous moi à part le vide infini.<p>

C'est alors que je perdais peu à peu espoir de revoir mes amis, ma sœur et mes parents que je vis une lueur qui, apparut de nul part me brûla la rétine. Je sentais mon corps et mes pensés être attirés par cette lumière comme si j'étais un vulgaire papillon de nuit.

Je sentais mon souffle se saturé d'avantage au fur et à mesure de sa simple vu... La joie de sortir de cet horrible endroit ?

Une fois baignant entièrement dans cette lumière divine, je sentis un courant d'air chaud sur mon visage... Il était rassurant... C'était doux et tiède...

Les yeux clos, je commence à me mettre en position fœtale. J'étais comme à l'abri dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Mais, soudainement, une chose humide et visqueuse se posa sur mon front me faisant sursauté. Je me lève brusquement en imaginant l'horreur qui vient de se poser sur moi. Mais à peine relevé, je me suis heurtée à quelque chose / quelqu'un. J'ai commencé à frotter mon visage endolorit par ce contact. En regardant en face de moi, je vis quelqu'un... Un jeune garçon pour être plus précise.

Il était blond, des yeux bleutés comme un océan et un chapeau ridicule verdâtre. Je l'ai regarder bizarrement... Comme si il me rappelait quelqu'un... Quelqu'un que je connaissait bien... Raahhh ! J'arrive pas à m'en rappeler !

Le garçon en face de moi se leva, toujours la main sur l'endroit où nous nous étions entrechoquer.

" Ah tu es réveillée ! T'aurais quand même put te redresser sans me frapper quand même ! " dit-il

" D-désolée... Attend... T'avais qu'à pas être dans ma trajectoire d'abord ! " m'emportai-je

Il esquissa un sourire amusé, se dirigea jusqu'à une porte de bois :

" Euh... Au fait... Comment tu t'es retrouvée dans les bois perdus ? "

" Je ne sais... Pas vraiment... Je ne me souviens de rien... "

" Pas même de ton nom ? "

" T-tu crois quoi ?! Bien sûre que je m'en souviens ! C'est... Jorgette... Juliette... Morgane... Ines... Euh... Melina... Oui, Melina ! " m'écriai-je en me levant d'un seul coup

" Bon... Melina je vais juste chercher de l'eau... Tu peux te reposer si tu veux. "

Il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que je me rallonge tranquillement sur le matelas de feuilles.

Tout était embrouillé dans a tête... Cette obscurité étouffante, cette brusque lumière sacrée et ce garçon à la peau tannée. Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici et pourquoi mes souvenirs me semblent aussi floues ?

Tellement d'interrogations mais tellement peu de réponses... Bah... Je n'ai qu'à me reposer, toutes ces questions me font mal à la tête...

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Je ferme mes yeux, ouvre ma bouche laissant un baillement en sortir et tente de me reposer.

Qu'il est bon de dormir... De rester là, la tête sur un tas de feuilles vertes. L'odeur forestière était présente et relaxante. La maison, composée d'une unique pièce circulaire avait pour unique mobilier une table, plusieurs tabourets, un lit et ce qui semble être un bureau.

J'entendis alors, m'interrompant dans la contemplation de la salle par une dispute qui avait déclarée au dehors.

Bien que envahissante, j'ai décidée de ne pas lui prêter attention. Enfin... Avant que les ' enquiquineurs ' ne trouvent drôle le fait de brailler si fort que l'on aurait pu les entendre depuis la lune !

Énervée et fatiguée, je me suis levée, non sans vaciller, pour leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Mais, alors que je me levais du lit un bruit métallique maintien mon attention.

Je baisse les yeux et vois un boitier noir et bleu turquoise au sol. Intriguée, je m'en saisis et l'ouvrit. C'était une console de jeux qui, dans mes souvenir, s'appelle une 3DS. Appartenait-elle à ce garçon ? Sans prêter attention à mon raisonnement, j'observais les environs. Personne à gauche. Personne à droite... Et hop ! Une console pour moi ! Je la range dans la pochette droite de ma ceinture et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'un pas décidé à faire cesser tout ces cris !

Arrivée dehors, quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçus le garçon m'hébergeant tenir une joute verbale à un autre de son âge.

" Tu pourrais partir de devant chez moi, je ne supporte pas ta présence ! " hurla le garçon au bonnet vert

" Je peux faire ce que je veux Link ! C'est moi le chef du village, l'aurait-tu par le plus grand des hasard oublier ? Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi cela m'étonne vu ta cervelle digne d'un moblin ! " s'exclama l'autre garçon au bonnet également vert

" Tu crois être mieux ? Tu ne sais même pas tailler du bois correctement ! " hurla le dénommé Link

" Peut-être mais moi j'ai une fée pas comme certains ! " fit d'un air moqueur le garçon en désignant l'être derrière lui

" Toi, espèce de pourri- "

Je me racle la gorge fortement et prend ma respiration avant de crier :

" STOPPPPPPP "

Les deux me regardent, visiblement surpris de mon intervention.

" C'est pas que j'aimerais dormir mais un peu quand même. Alors si vous pouviez l'a mettre en veilleuse, je vous serais reconnaissante ! "

Le garçon qui se battait contre Link me fixait. Je me suis approchée pour mieux le détailler.

Il était brun avec des cheveux assez courts. Il portait un haut et un short verts ainsi que de souliers de cuirs. Il portait sur moi un regard noisette étrange que je ne compris que à la première phrase qu'il émit.

" Dis Link. C'est qui cette magnifique fille ? Je croyais que tu t'intéressait seulement à Saria... "

Bon, ok, à la deuxième phrase ma- que... QU'EST-CE QU'IL VIENT DE DIRE ?

Le brun me fixait toujours autant, ne se doutant pas de l'effet de sa phrase sur mon pauvre cerveaux, bouillonnant et sifflant. Je n'ai pas compris ce que voulait dire ce gars par 'magnifique'... J'ai des cheveux bruns foncés en carré ondulé, des yeux tout aussi bruns, une corpulence moyenne et une tunique verte qui semble banale là où je me trouve, m'allant jusqu'aux genoux. Rien d'extraordinaire !

" Je... Je... " tentais-je, mon cerveaux m'ayant lâchement abandonné

" Je l'ai trouvée dans la foret. J'ai jugé bon de l'a ramener. "

" Link, tu sais, tu aurais pu l'a ramener jusqu'à ma cabane. C'est pas que c'est sale chez toi mais je suis sûre ue mademoiselle préférerait un lit qui en est un et pas un tas de feuilles et autres débris sur lequel tu as posé un linge. "

" C'est vrai mais je n'aurait pas été obligé de l'a posé sur ce lit informe si tu ne me l'avait pas séquestré ! "

" Peut-être mais il est mieux là où il est. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de me l'avoir céder aussi gentiment ! "

" Toi espèce d'enfl- "

" STOPPPPP ! "

J'étais à nouveau observer par les deux gamins et, intimidée pour je ne sais quelle raison, tout ce que je réussis à sortir fut :

" Il est tout de même rudement confortable ce lit de feuille... " indiquais-je timidement

Le brun me considéra quelques secondes et me dit tranquillement en s'approchant, ce qui eut l'effet de me faire reculer :

" Bon, j'espère que nous nous reverrons. "

Il se détourna et balança en partant :

" À plus tard, enfant sans fée ! "

Il était partit en rigolant du pauvre garçon qui m'avait receuillit.

" Ça va ? " fis-je en le voyant bouillir de rage

" Oui oui... Il a le don de m'énerver... "

Sur ce, il se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

" Bon, on va pas attendre la nuit ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la région. Tu viens d'une forêt voisine ? "

" Je ne me souviens pas du tout... " lui répondis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête

Il semblait m'observer, désolé pour moi puis, une idée sembla germer dans son esprit. Il se retourna en me disant :

" Viens ! Tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître le lieu alors ! Je vais te faire visiter. J'ai une amie qui pourrait nous rejoindre. "

Je le suivis et marchai alors à côté de lui. Nous nous sommes diriger vers une maison non loin ressemblant, à s'y méprendre à un tronc.

Une jeune fille de mon âge vint nous ouvrir. Elle avait des cheveux verts et une tenue constituée d'un col roulé, d'une tunique et d'un short de la même couleur. Elle avait aux pieds des bottes de cuir hautes.

Nous avons visiter le village Kokiri ensemble. Saria était adorable et m'expliquait l'histoire de cet endroit. Link l'a suivait dans ses explications. Ils semblaient inséparables ces deux là ! Nous avons continuer la visite guidée et puis, au loin, j'aperçut un gigantesque arbres avec un feuillage touffus. Je le fis remarquer à mes amis qui m'expliquèrent qu'il s'agit du Vénérable arbre Mojo.

C'est un arbre millénaire qui est un peu comme le père de tout les kokiris. Il est extrêmement sage et omniscient.

Rien que la pensée d'une telle chose me fit fantasmée. Que cela devait être fabuleux !

Mes deux guides m'emmenèrent alors le voir à force que je le leur demande. Ils ont beaucoup rigolés en me regardant sauté dans tout les sens tellement j'étais heureuse.

Cet endroit, c'était le paradis sur terre !

Tandis que la jeune fille m'accompagnant expliquait la légende sur la création de l'arbre devant nous, une petite boule bleue pétillante fonça tout droit sur nous.

" Excusez-moi ! "

" Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? " questionna Link

" Le vénérable arbre Mojo se sent extrêmement mal ! " déclara d'une voix aigue la petite fée

Nous nous sommes regarder et avons couru jusqu'à l'arbre.

Il était effectivement en mauvais état.

L'arbre Mojo, nous vu arriver de nul part et commença alors à parler ce qui fit augmenter ma curiosité.

" Mes enfants... Je ne crois pas tenir longtemps... Un monstre nommé Gohma s'est infiltré sous mon écorce à la recherche d'un objet d'une puissance et d'une valeur inestimable... Je vous en supplie... Mes enfants... Pouvez-vous arrêter le mal qui me ronge ? " supplia l'arbre Mojo

Les autres kokiris étaient tristes et peu d'entre eux s'aventurèrent dans les profondeurs de l'arbres creux.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis avancée vers l'entrée, intriguée par les sons à l'intérieur. Link me retint par l'épaule et me dit :

" Je viens avec toi ! "

Je lui lança un sourire franc. C'était vraiment un garçon de confiance. Je le sentais. Brusquement, quelqu'un poussa le blondinet sur le côté, l'envoyant dans la verdure au passage. Le même garçon que tout à l'heure surgit devant moi et me lança un sourire.

" Non JE t'accompagne ! " fit-il en insistant sur le 'Je'

" ... Pfff... Si tu veux... Bon... Link. On peut y aller. " je le disais distraitement

Il me jeta un autre sourire qui se voulait soit séduisant soit ridicule. Au choix.

Je m'agrippais à Link et à sa tunique. J'avais peur de me perdre dans la pénombre...

Mido, car c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait, n'arrêtait pas de m'énerver en parlant de ses exploits que je suis prête à parier sont fictifs.

Il y avait un silence de mort seulement rythmé par nos pas respectifs.

J'avançais regardant autour, non rassurée...

" Dîtes les gars... Vous avez des armes ? " demandais-je doucement

" J'ai un lance-pierre. "

" C'est tout ? Moi j'ai la sublime épée kokiris ! "

Pourquoi avais-je posé la question ? Mido commença un monologue sur l'histoire de cette lame légendaire.

J'observais autour de moi quand je vis alors une abomination... Un gigantesque insecte pourvut d'un unique et gigantesque oeil. Il était accrocher au plafon en nous observant dangereusement.

" LINK ! Y a un MONSTRE ! "

" T'as vu une araignée ? " demanda-t-il en plaisantant

Il se retourna et constata avec plein d'effroi que ce n'était pas une petite...

J'ai courut me mettre à l'abri tandis que les deux garçons s'occupaient de la créature.

Je ne servais serte à rien mais je ne les gênait pas sur le champs de bataille.

Soudain, alors que j'ai commencé à reculer après que mon rocher éclata en morceaux suite à une attaque du monstre, mon pied ne trouva pas d'appuies et je commençais à me sentir tomber. Non ! Je veux pas crevé aussi jeune ! C'était ce que hurlais ma raison suivie de près par ma conscience. Soudain, j'ai atterrie sur quelque chose de dur et chaud...

"... Aïe... "

C'était Mido qui comptait surement me rattraper avec classe avant de trébucher à son tour vu la drôle de position qu'il arborait.

Il s'est relever, s'est dirigé vers le monstre et sauta sur lui. Sur le coup, j'avoue avoir été admirative du courage de Mido. Les kokiris avait bien choisies leurs chef et...

Il tomba au sol expulsé par la créature dans le décor.

Oubliez tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

Link de son côté mitraillait Gohma de noix et de petits cailloux qu'il pouvait trouver au sol.

Je l'observait... Soudain, dans un élan de courage, je me saisis de l'épée non loin de Mido et... Elle disparut... WHAT WAIT ?!

Un petit bruit de démarrage d'une DS s'enclancha et ma 3DS s'alluma.

Un tableau de sélection se trouvait dur l'écran tactile avec l'épée Kokiris dessus.

J'étais interloquée mais j'appuyais tout de même sur l'icone. La console émit un éclat de lumière et se changea en épée...

Je ne comprenais plus du tout se qu'il se passait !

Alors que Link combattait, je me suis décidée à agir en voyant que celui-ci avait assommé le monstre.

Je me suis ruée dessus sous la surprise de Link et ai donné un gigantesque coup en plein dans la rétine.

La créature disparut dans de la fumée laissant à sa place une simple bestiole de 2 centimètres.

Link me félicita grandement en me gratifiant d'un gigantesque sourire.

Quand nous sommes tout les trois sortient, ce qui fut long à cause du brun, l'arbre Mojo sembla reprendre conscience si je puis dire.

" Merci mes enfants... Je vous suis reconnaissant... Tout fois... Gohma m'a déjà trop atteint... Il... A réussi... A m'enlever mes force... "

Sur ce, tout les kokiris semblaient horrifiés.

" Link, Mido... Je vous ai vu avec cette jeune fille combattre la créature... Tenez... J'ai une requête pour... vous... Pouvez-vous amener cette pierre... à la princesse Zelda ? "

Sur ce une gemme apparut devant nous. Elle était verte, polie et ronde et un fil d'or l'entourait.

Link l'a saisit tranquillement. Il était dans le même état que les autres...

L'arbre Mojo ne dit plus rien... Une feuille tomba de l'arbre celui-ci devenant de plus en plus noir.

Nous étions tous triste de le voir s'éteindre... Les kokiris surtout qui pleuraient en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir vivre sans la protection de la divinité.

Link se tourna vers moi. Il tenait à la main une épée et un bouclier de bois...

Il me sourit, tristement cette fois-ci et il me fit signe de le suivre.

Mido nous regardait partir sans rien dire... Il devait rester. C'était lui le chef comme il disait...

Link et moi sommes partit, nous avons dit nos adieux à nos amis... Saria en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elles tendit à Link un ocarina disait-elle... Il s'en saisit et nous nous sommes retourner vers la sortie du pauvre petit village en deuil.

C'est avec un regard triste et avec mélancolie que nous marchions dans le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à nous... À ce qu'il y a au delà des bois perdus... La plaine d'Hyrule.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila un chapitre de plus ! Pfiouuu ! J'aurais jamais cru y arriver ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! A+<strong>


End file.
